


Fireproof

by Ziamln



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1dau, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Bottom Zayn, Cheating, Coma, Demonic Possession, Depression, F/M, London, M/M, Major Illness, On Hiatus, One Direction Hiatus, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Harry, Top Josh, Top Liam, Top Louis, Vengeance Demon(s), unrealistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamln/pseuds/Ziamln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 best friends<br/>2 lovers<br/>2 strangers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is just a fic I've been working on. it's a little crap but i hope you enjoy it..

Liam's P.O.V.

I looked over at them her smile was so fake. It disgusted me. All I seem to hear about is their fucking engagement and that shit. 'What in the actual fuck is he still doing with her?' I asked myself. I know Zayn doesn't want her, so why not just end it all?! Wait- why do I care, I have Sophia by my side everything is good. But my head couldn't be less sure, sometimes I feel like I don't even know Sophia, she seems like a stranger. We walked along the red carpet on our way out. A few odd lights still flashing and some fans asking for autographs here and there, me and Sophia posing for the odd photo after Zayn and Fucking Perrie, who would not stop showing off her stupid ass engagement ring; which may I add 'all of us five boys chipped in for'.   
That night we went to our little flat; which is where we stay when I'm not in the house with the boys, it's a lovely big house, White exterior with a black door; which also contains our recording studios, with modest management of course. But our fans don't know about the house I share with the boys or the flat with Sophia. Lately, she's been acting really strange, I don't know what's wrong with her, but I'm going to find out one way or another. That night I decided I was going to stay up. I got out of my clothes put them away and slipped on my joggers. I was sitting in the living room, and Sophia kept telling me to go to bed which I found rather odd; because she usually wants me to spend time with her. Hmm... So eventually I went to bed and I gave her a peck on the cheek, she went into her room and I went into mine. She said she wasn't ready to sleep in the same bed yet. So I sat there with the lights off just looking through my twitter; still the same old Perrie flashing off her engagement ring at the premiere for fuck sake! I'm so sick of her I don't know why, but I reckon she's bad news, I followed a few of my fans, text Zayn; got no reply. So nothing new really, that's when I heard Sophia's room door open quietly and then shut. I locked my phone and pretended to be asleep when I heard my door unlock as she checked on me. I wondered 'what's she up to'? so I followed her quickly and quietly she only went two houses down. Wearing a short 'just about cover your ass' red dress.  
I peeped round the bush to see who was going to open the door; it was a man. But I being me thought it was just an innocent friendly meeting. But then again this time of night? Naa Sophia wouldn't do that to me. Would she? I waited there a few minutes to check if they came outside. But no, instead the light came on upstairs in the room, the curtains were open so I could see the man and all of a sudden his shirt flew off and there in front of him was- Sophia. Her legs were wrapped around him as they kissed passionately. I couldn't watch it anymore so I ran back to the flat and just sat there, too shocked to move. There were 1 billion and one thoughts spinning around in my head; why would she do that? Was I really that bad? I mean I know the last time we did I wasn't really feeling it, but I try other than that what? what even? Then I started wondering Why hasn't Zayn replied? He's my best friend and when I need him he won't reply! fucking brilliant!! So I waited for her to get back. I didn't exactly love her but I really liked her, and I think if I kept trying I would have loved her, or, at least, tried to... right? Surely you don't fall in love straight away... right?... I sat there lost in my thoughts until the door clicked.   
She arrived back her hair was messed, lipstick smudged, bra strap hanging off her arm. I looked at her and thought 'SLUT'. She turned around smiling as if she'd won a medal, she looked around and found me looking over at her she jumped with fright and her smile soon faded she wiped the lipstick from around her mouth. Wide eyed she then said, "heyyyy, what are you doing up this late?" I sat there and glared at her, I was really pissed. I would have kicked off but I was trying to bottle up my feelings, so I just stood up and spat out "get your stuff and get out!"   
She knew then that she had been caught so she got her stuff in a suitcase, a handbag and a box surprisingly quick as though they had been prepared. Before she left she simply uttered "bye" and left and I watched her walk over to her boyfriend's house. I mean what made it even worse, was she didn't even deny or discuss it; which means I clearly meant nothing to her. I was so stupid why didn't I realise it before; this was the girl who I'd asked out 22 times when I wasn't famous, and when she finally said yes; she dumped me, after all these years I tried again, she said yes, things were going well and now this? What did I expect?! Our directioners did keep telling me she was a gold-digging fame-whore. I should have seen it coming. Too numb to think anymore, I just sat there and fell asleep.

Sophia's POV

He broke up with me, it was that easy! Why hadn't he caught me before? But I guess it's kinda sad really, seeing as I didn't get my hands on much cash, oh well I guess I'll live. I never really loved him, sure I had a bit of a crush on him at the start, but then one day I went to one of his concerts and saw how he and Zayn would be all over each other; constantly poking, prodding, hugging, whispering to each other I swear at one point they got so close that they almost kissed, and that put me off completely. I mean each time Zayn would wrap his arms around Liam's waist or touched him Liam would get all giddish and excited. But I have Dan and he's good, he gives me what I need, I mean I know Liam's famous and all, but Louis still tries to give Eleanor time... Well that's what she tells me anyway. oh well, Dan has time for me and sure, he doesn't have an 11 inch but he has something, and unlike Liam he lets me use it. God Liam was boring, not once was he willing to have sex with me, and the once we did he wasn't even hard! Wtf! And I swear he was sick afterwards, even though he tried to convince me it was the food we had earlier. Bullshit. I bet Zayn's seen his dick all hard. In fact, I reckon Zayn's what makes him hard. I'm surprised Perrie doesn't care about them always messing around with each other like that, but then again she's too busy to even notice. It sometimes makes me wonder... But at least, I don't have to be fake anymore.

Liam's POV 

Before I knew it was 9 o'clock. I woke up to the reality of what had happened last night. I don't have much luck with women so for the time being I'm deciding to give up. So I packed my stuff and left the house feeling saddened, but like a massive burden had been lifted.   
I walked in with my stuff, and Zayn instantly knew that something was wrong, I could tell by the look on his face when he saw me walk in with my stuff. They were all sitting on the couch; Niall eating some pizza and texting at the same time, Louis teasing Harry, Zayn came over to me and gave me the best hug ever it sent shivers down my spine, but made me feel so warm. 

Zayn's P.O.V.  
I saw Liam walk in I could tell something was wrong he looked over at me; all his boxes in hand, I could see the pain in his eyes. I knew straight away it was that damn bitch, Sophia. Stupid cunt had upset my Liam, so I just had to go over to him to give him a hug. I could feel Liam shiver when I did, so I let go. I helped him take his things upstairs to our room because we all had to share rooms; me and Liam, Harry and Louis and Niall gets his own room but Paul and uncle Simon have said he's going to be getting a roommate too I hope it's not a band member because I'm perfectly happy with the five of us, I'm sure the directioners wouldn't be too happy either. Liam only had a bit of stuff because he and Sophia had only recently moved into the flat most of his stuff was still in our room. He was quiet, so I had to start the conversation. "Liam ... What happened..?" I said really quietly as if I spoke too loudly he would break. That was when he got his picture of him and Sophia and punched a hole right through the Frame and the picture, leaving his hands sore-looking. Given that, I think I'd guessed right. 

Liam's POV  
I punched the picture of me and Sophia. I hated that picture, but I kept it for show every time she came and I know for a fact Zayn didn't like it because every time I came; he would either have it face down or in a different position, so it was hidden which made it kinda obvious. Zayn's face dropped and he asked me again 'what happened Li?' his voice was like that of an angel and that was what made me cry. I just couldn't help it, it's really hard to keep your feelings from your best friend, especially when they know you the way we know each other, so I found it really hard not to cry.I just felt so stupid and angry. That's when he reached out to me and hugged me. I felt so safe in Zayn's embrace, it made me feel like nothing had ever even happened, every few seconds he would pull me closer and closer, but for some reason he let his grip loose but still held me close,but then he went and spoilt it all by going to see Perrie. I felt really hurt because my best friend had just left me in this time when I really need him, all to go see his pathetic excuse of a girlfriend. ahem, sorry 'fiancé.' How could I possibly forget?!

Zayn's POV

I got so close to him I knew I had to pull back before I did something I'd regret. I could practically feel the blood rushing through his body which made me rather uncomfortable, but still I didn't want to let go. I could see his tears which made me wanna cry. He told me all about what happened, about Sophia and that bloke, and he said she didn't even deny it or argue. Man I wanted to smash her face in after hearing she'd upset my Li! 'Who the hell does she think she is the stupid cunt!' i thought to myself. I could tell he was angry, I felt so bad when I had to leave him cause my 'missus' kept calling me and I didn't wanna get her angry. As soon as I got in my car; I knew exactly what I had to do to fix this little problem of mine, so I could be there for my best friend, and also to get rid of her everlasting hold over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nosh meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just... oh goodness... :s

Niall's POV

'I missed out on half my chicken to clean my room last night so this roommate best be worth it' I thought to myself. That was when I heard a knock on the door "come in!" I shouted, the door slowly opened to reveal a good looking brunette, his messy brown locks fell perfectly on his forehead. He looked rather familiar. " so what is your name? " I asked he replied in a very sexy tone "Josh- Josh Devine." he smiled shyly, it was pretty cute. "Niall Horan" I replied extending my hand out toward him which he shook the connection sending a tingling sensation through my bum. I invited him in and in with him he brought a bag and told me that the rest of his things were still in the car, so I decided to go to help him out with getting his things. He looked over at my guitar, I asked him if he can play, he told me he can play the guitar and piano, so I was impressed. So then we went downstairs to get him introduced to Harry and Louis because Zayn had gone out and Well Liam was going through a tough time, so I decided to leave him alone. We walked into the living room seeing something we shouldn't have. Harry jumped off from on top of Louis and shyly looked down as did Louis, and then Josh broke the silence and introduced himself, then we left as we could see that Harry and Louis were still flustered.

Liam's P.O.V  
'Why? Why is this happening? Where's Zayn? Oh, Fuck he's with that bitch, I am going to go mad.' I thought to myself, so I decided to go out. I slipped on my leather jacket, ran my hand through my hair and headed downstairs for the door, that was when I saw this familiar looking lad I recalled him to be a YouTube drummer... "Are you Josh Devine..?" I said aloud, he looked startled and Niall said, "how do you know him?" I said "I've seen some of his videos on YouTube, he's such a cool drummer! Its nice to meet ya mate" I let them know that I was going out, and not to worry about me and walked out. I'm so confused. I don't know what is even wrong with me, I could have been in the same room as that sly little bitch, but instead I know the truth, and now I am here. I have no idea; where I'm going, or what to do... So instead, I just decided to continue walking down the road. I went into a bar, and I had some shots, and a few beers and got totally pissed, and then left.   
Think I might drop down Andy's seeing as Zayn's too fucking busy for me. On my way there I saw these two girls, the first one I saw was tall, and had dark chocolate brown hair, and olive coloured- skin similar to Zayn's. She was wearing; a black tank top with a black leather jacket, and black leggings you could see her perfectly curved figure, I felt my eyes melt just looking at her I felt like I had already seen her before but I just couldn't recall where... She had a friend with her, she was also pretty hot, she was tall, she had brown hair which was ombre a honey blonde at the bottom. She was wearing a green t-shirt, with mint coloured trousers and a navy blue hoody. I stumbled past them 'God dammit they're hot!' I thought to myself. Then all I remember was something being thrown over my head, and me being taken somewhere which was not familiar. They took the blindfold off my eyes and I realised it was them two really hot girls I had seen before, there were two lads and two men by the door. The lads both looked about a few years younger and the other 2 men looked like they had few years on me...The girl's were standing there with them. I couldn't understand what was going on. All I knew was that I had been kidnapped by some really hot girls, who were with some guys...

Zayn's P.O.V  
"Hey Lou, Haz. You guy seen Li?" Louis looked puzzled "no actually, maybe Niall knows?". I went into the kitchen automatically assuming he'd be there and so he was as was that Josh kid. "Hey Zayn back already?" he said. "yea.. Mate, you seen Liam?" I asked. "Ye Mate he said he was going out for a bit and not to worry about him why?" he looked confused. "any ideas where he could have gone ?" I asked worriedly. " no he didn't say. he only said what Niall told you." Josh added. 'wow, snappy much' I thought to myself. "see ya later guys- I'm gonna look for Li! DON'T WAIT UP!" I shouted from the front hall. 

Josh's P.O.V   
"-gonna look for Li" the raven haired boy shouted from the hall. Niall had his head in a big mac and looked over at me staring at him. He blushed 'aw how cute' I said to myself. 'Snap out of it Josh, you have a girlfriend' my mind Told me, but there was something about him; those blue eyes that resemble the sea and his perfectly quiffed blond hair was just sooo ahhhhhh and his muscles which were visible from the tank top he was wearing. "so..you play...drums...too then?.." he said in-between mouthfuls. "Ye but it's nothing really.." I said whilst grabbing some Red Bull from the fridge. "It can't just be nothing....cause if Liam...knows about you...You...must...be...good...especially... If... You're on YouTube. Again Niall said in-between mouthfuls I just stood there admiring his cuteness and the way his mouth looked when he was eating, and all I could think about was kissing his petal like lips. "haha, Urm... Niall, you have a bit there" I shyly muttered, he blushed 'aw how cute!' I thought to myself "here let me get that.." I reached over and wiped the ketchup off his mouth, then he looked over at me with those irresistible blue eyes. I was so close to just grabbing him and snogging his adorable little face off, but then I felt something wet on my trousers 'holy shit I haven't just pissed myself have I?!!' I thought to myself I looked down and realised it was only the energy drink (sigh). "shit sorry!" I said looking down at my trousers, I put the can on the table and continued scrambling around. "here lemme get that" said Niall who'd just finished off his burger. His hand started wiping away at my trousers and then it slid past my junk and 'holy shit! I'm gonna explode!' I thought. "HOL--," I said aloud.   
Just brilliant I thought to myself, I'm such a pisshead. 

Niall's POV   
" you alright there mate, calm down I won't bite!" I chuckled, 'strange boy!' I thought to myself. Haha, he looks so cute when he gets embarrassed. "Come on let's go getcha cleaned up!" and I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to our room. "so you know before when you came here to our room.." i asked whilst he changed his trousers in the closet. "how did you know which room was ours seeing as you hadn't met the others?" I asked him as he walked out with fresh jeans. "Well on the way here Paul told me you were from Mullingar, and I already knew you were Irish because I really like your band. To be quite honest you've always been my favourite member, And when I saw the Irish flag on the door..I assumed it would be yours." he replied. He has a really nice voice it has quite a sexy ring to it he has a nice piece of junk down below too horny ass motherfucker. I led him up to our room holding his hand which made me want to rip my shirt of because all I could feel was the gay in me coming up. He took off his trousers revealing his tight briefs and man- I could see his length begging to be let out of those briefs, and as he slipped into his jeans I could feel mine getting tighter I was just like: 'Niall calm!' I couldn't help but grab onto my crotch. I sat there as he asked if there were any shops that sold good booze nearby, so I told him to pop by the local bar, and off he went. 

Zarina's P.O.V  
"why am I here?!" He asked me, looking so vulnerable. 'snap out of it Zee, you need to remember why you are doing this!' my mind spoke to me. "listen, we can make this easy or hard you choose." I snapped "what have I ever done to you, though?! Listen please if you're a fan I swear I'll do whatever you want even if your not, please. Don't hurt me. I'm already hurt enough." I felt so hurt hearing this, I don't know what hurt me more, though; the fact someone had hurt him, or the fact he didn't remember hurting me. "like you hurt me..." I spluttered out. "what?! W-when ?!" he asked. "you seriously don't remember?!" I looked over at him, how does he not remember? "..maybe this will remind you..." I said taking of my jacket. He looked at me, brows furrowed with confusion. I took a seat next to the brunette and looked at him- I could see the emotions flowing through him - Pain- was the one that stood out. Why would someone have hurt Liam though- 'FOCUS!' I thought. "You seriously don't remember?!" I questioned. "Think back to last year October 3rd to be exact, it was snowing and I'd slipped on some black ice so you helped me up and you helped me walk home..." He looked confused. "Except I didn't make it home that night did I, Liam?" A look of recognition and shame came across his face. "DID I?!" I hissed holding his face. "Why now? Why didn't you find me sooner? Hmm?.." He said just above a whisper. "You were on a tour and constantly surrounded by security so it was convenient now." I replied. "Look I'm not sure of exactly what happened. But I'm sorry okay I shouldn't have left you but I guess I was a .. coward but I'm so sorry and I don't even know what happened so I'm not sure what I can do....." I growled at his response- 'dammit Payne' I thought. "After that man pulled me into the woods when you..left.. I was taken to a little shack it was cosy but I still didn't know who my captor was and what he wanted, but really I guess I should have known because what would any man kidnap a teenage girl for? For sex." I spat those last two words out. "You know I would have forgiven you for leaving but what made me angrier was the fact that he hated you and to get his own back, HE RAPED ME! NOT ONCE NOT TWICE BUT SEVERAL TIMES! AND TO TOP THAT ALL OF HE WASN’T EVEN HUMAN!!" His eyes widened with shock at my words "w-what?..!" His eyebrows raised. "Yes he wasn't human not just because of what he did, but because he was a demon! So he turned ME into one too! And to cause me pain every day whilst he violated me he would get little bits of metal with holy water and stab me with them!" I said showing him the scars on my back. "Demons exist? But. H-how did you get out..?" He stuttered looking scared and on the verge of tears. "I think it was about June 21st and I was sat there trying to stop thinking about the pain of the wounds and what he had said to me about bringing friends over to 'see to me' to be quite honest Liam I waited for you to come back and rescue me for days but then I gave up. And that morning when he arrived with his friends I could see the thirst in their eyes they were quite young but still a lot older than me and I felt so sick but it only got worse..." I almost burst into tears whilst remembering " I knew what was about to happen and I just wanted to die- my body was so weak I couldn't even defend myself..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its very unpleasant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i promise it gets better, sorry...

*Flashback* 

{Zelina's POV}

I glanced up at these men the thirst was dripping off them adding a sickly feeling to my throat I sat there amongst these 5 men one of which was my captor but one in particular caught my eye he had raven hair tattoos on various places on his body tanned olive skin and golden orbs he was beautiful and he looked sympathetic towards me and well how mistaken I was he wasn't the least bit sympathetic after all these men are only here for one reason. 

Zayn's POV 

I there in the car thinking about what had just happened. I felt no remorse, unlike the first time something like this happened... 

**flashback**

{Zayn's POV}

she looked over at me as if she was looking for something I had but then all I saw was disappointment. She looked no more than 16 her hair was done up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a black sports bra along with a tight mini skirt with stilettos. I felt really bad for her to be honest, these kinds of mini missions for pleasure Perrie- or should I say Paimon, sent me on made me resent her even more just because she didn't want her "innocence" to be ruined; she felt it was fine for her to find me groups like these with people like me in them so we could exploit innocent girls who probably didn't even deserve it, and to be quite honest I didn't want to do it; what sicko would… But this thing, I’m trapped, like it's my body but, it's not me controlling my actions. I really want to cry, that poor girl. Plus I don’t really feel it I don't know what it was but girls didn't really seem to turn me on, but I just went along with her majesty's orders. So this girl I could sense something about her and I felt really bad for her and I felt so guilty after but there was nothing I could do. 

{Zelina's POV} 

I watched as my captor walked into the room and said: "alright fellas you wanna see what MY LITTLE WHORE can do!?" And they all cheer and welcomed his words so he summoned me to him. " come on my little whore daddy needs some help" I hated those words- my.little.whore. It was his pathetic nickname for me. I went over to him knowing that if I didn't I would be brutalised tonight so I made my way over to him walking in the way he had taught me to so my curves would look flattering as I strutted. I had no underwear on so he said "bend over. Show daddy the gold" his kink made me cringe but I did as I was told and I could feel eyes on me from all directions and all sorts of groans and moans escaping their mouths I could also hear the unzipping of trousers making me tense up all I could think of was my captor and I knew if he said those four words I really would become a little whore. All of a sudden I felt something around my "area" and in it went causing me to scream out in pain in and out, in and out I could feel it hitting places it shouldn't I'd become so used to it that I couldn't tell which was his hand or which was his dick. I could hear all the other men moan in pleasure whilst I was there with my captors whole hand inside of me, I turned back to look at him and he saw me so I turned away. Then I felt him remove his hand from within me and he twisted me around and pulled me right up to his face making me sit in His lap and kissed me... He kissed me... It changed everything I felt different but then he stopped and he whispered 'be a good girl...' He said an unfamiliar emotion flowing in his orbs, then he uttered those resentful 4 words "I hate Liam Payne" and then he said aloud "have fun!" The emotion left his eyes and his demonic eyes flickered black and were coated with one of mischief and went out the room leaving me with these men they all had their turn more than once but I could sense hesitation from the raven haired lad every time it was his turn. It took them a good 3-4 hours and to decide they were done and once they left the first thing I did was I had a shower and put my little black dress on as it was the easiest thing to wear with the way I felt. I went and sat down on my bed and a few seconds later my captor walked in...

Harry's POV 

" Do you reckon that Josh kid will tell anyone?" I asked Louis worried after josh walked in on us "naa he seems like a nice kid to be fair I'm pretty sure he won't seeing as he's staying with us" Louis replied. "Yea I guess you're right Lou... So wanna carry on where we left off..." I said jumping on top of the smaller yet older blue eyed boy. "I certainly don't mind," he said cheekily as his lips drew closer to mine. 

{Zelina's flashback} 

I sat there as he walked in and looked up at him something about him had changed the way he was looking at me was different than usual. He drew closer to me, I flinched as he took the seat beside me and his eyes bore into mine as he leaned closer the more panicked I got. I thought 'this is it' he was finally going to kill me but then all of a sudden I felt his lips pressed against mine and there was that spark again that amazing feeling sending shivers down my spine. 'This is so weird, yet amazing..' I thought to close my eyes drawing myself deeper into the kiss. As he pulled away I could see a look of pain in his eyes and I saw him get up and before he left he said "you're free" I ran up to him and grabbed his arm as he was opening the door. "No" I whispered. He looked at me in confusion. "What?..." I looked up at him and said "No!" I couldn't just go like this not after all this. I needed answers...

Louis POV 

"Haaazzz nooo, he might walk in again plus this is the third time," I said as he got on my lap and tried to kiss me whilst attempting to pull off my t-shirt. "But Louuuu! He won't - come on, pleeease?!!" I looked at him with a strict gaze and said "NO!" Harry looked over at me "well you seemed fine with it a lot of second ago is it because of that Josh kid?" Harry enquired. "It's not because of Josh, Harry, it's because I feel all we've done for the past 2 weeks of our break is fuck and to be quite honest I have a bit of a sore bottom!" Harry looked up smirking at the last bit of my sentence. "sorry Lou, but you're just too irresistible and when I look at you all I can imagine is the way your lips wrap perfectly around my dick and the way you're ass jumps on it and Louis it drives me-" I looked over at him with quite an angry expression being held over my face "is that it? You know what Harry fuck you, you fucking- you fucking- ugh!" I pushed him off me and walked out slamming the door behind me. I walked out the house seeing Josh and I ignored him. I headed in the direction of the bar I heard my phone buzz and checked, it was from Harry; 'Wtf Louis, why'd you just leave like that why are you being such a jerk you're so fucking serious about everything FFS -_- ' was what I saw on my screen so I decided to put my phone on silent and go for a few drinks. I heard a few people like oh 'Its Louis Tomlinson' and a few sat in the corner shouting "FAGGOT!" It really pissed me off I decided to look down at my phone and ignore them, soon enough they left. Even though I was on my phone I chose to ignore Harry's messages and calls, as much as I love him he can be such an insensitive dick sometimes. I continued drinking and suddenly I felt faint the room spun around in circles I tried to get up and all I remember was falling straight on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i said prior to this chapter, i promise it gets better

Josh's POV 

Managed to find a decent 6-pack of beers so I guess I'll go home now. I thought about how welcome the boys had made me feel despite all the drama, how amazing my life had become in the space of a few hours- about Niall and his perfection- and then my phone rang; it was my girlfriend. Ugh. "Hello?........ It's good....... Yeah, I'm fine, how are you?.......... Okay......... Oh, nothing, what about you?................yep they're great.......... Okay.....Bye." Well, that took long enough. I felt sweat break loose on my face- 'why the fuck am I sweating?' I walked slowly puzzled by body's reactions. I went up to the front door and -whoosh- out came a frustrated Louis storming away from the house mumbling. I wonder what happened to him. Oh well, time to get back to my little angel. Wait. Woah. I meant Niall. help me. I went up the stairs and opened the room door, hung my coat up and placed the beers on the table. As I walked further into the room and I could hear little movements I walked past the closet seeing a figure in there I stopped opening the door slightly on Niall jacking off using my underwear saying my name. I was speechless. His hand continued moving frantically on his dick, my pants in hand and with an almighty groan he shouted my name releasing his thick creamy liquid. I didn't know what to do so I just ran back to my bed and lay there thinking of what I just witnessed. 'That was so kinky!' my head screamed. Shit! I thought my pants started suffocating my dick at the thought. Oh fuck, I sat there pressing my hand down on my crotch trying to calm down my plank, ugh fuck the image of Niall kept replaying in my head. Shit. In he walked looking as though nothing had happened. "OH! Hey, Josh when did you get back?" He asked looking a bit anxious at first. I said, "Just now actually." To calm down his nerves. After a few moments of silence I said "right I think I'm going to have a shower, that was quite a walk!" He looked up and gave a small nod and I went into the bathroom and stripped down, shit I forgot my towel I thought. "Um, Niall.." I waited for a response "Yea?!" He responded. "Um, I think I left my towel in the closet... Could you pass it?..if you don't mind?" I asked hesitantly. "Um, sure!.." He shouted aloud. I sat on the edge of the bath and waited whilst the water was running. 

Harry's POV 

*dialling tone* "LOUIS! Stop being so goddamn serious! Come on I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise. Mwah." *BEEP*  
Louis, I love him but he's just way too serious. I mean what did I even say? I like fucking him? What's so wrong with that? What- does he want me to say he's a complete turn-off?! I love him so much but sometimes he's so ugh. And 'We've done nothing but fuck for the past two weeks'! What a cheek! That is not at all true! I took him out quite a few times! The other day I took him to Doncaster to see his family! But oh- we fucked on his mom's dressing table- But I took him to a private football pitch we played football..and..then...fucked on the pitch. In the goal. But. Then--SHIT. 

 

Niall's POV 

Shit man. Where are the towels? Oh. Found one. I have no idea wtf got into me before. I've never done that over a guy, especially one that I've only just met. I don't know what It is about him it's just something about him; his soft chocolate brown locks, his amazing eyes you could just melt into or his amazingly husky voice- I don't even know what this is i. No. He said he has a girlfriend and I need to respect that. I don't want to mess things up- even if I do like him, he's straight as a ruler and he'd never be with me so there's no point getting all excited about it. *knock knock*. I opened the door and- BAM there he is head kicked back in pleasure- rolling his eyes, muttering something inaudible down his wet glistening body his cock in hand moving it slowly whilst sitting on the edge of the bathtub-woah. "Ahem!" I cleared my throat causing the older boy's body to stiffen in shock, his eyes wide open. "SHIT-OH..URM-SORRY.URM...URR" he got up trying to hide his length in his hand (failing miserably may I add) " Towel please?.." He asked. Looking at me in panic. 'Shit Niall pull yourself together' i mentally slapped myself for staring. Chucking the towel at him. He quickly wrapped it around his waist causing me to run out the room slamming the door shut behind me. I sat on my bed flustered I couldn't think straight- aha straight- I had just seen the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen, naked. What was I supposed to think? So I just grabbed a beer and started gluging it down.

Zayn's POV 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MALIK!" She screamed as I pinned her up against the wall. I looked at her a look of mischief in my demonic black eyes. She looked scared, almost vulnerable as I ripped the clothes off her. "STOP! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" She screeched. I chuckled "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Did you seriously just ask me that?! Think of all those poor girls you sent me to, they had it way worse than you so SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted holding a demon-killing knife to her throat as I stood behind her. "Why..? Why are you doing this?" She sobbed. I breathed down her neck causing goose bumps to form- "you deserve it- I HATE YOU!" I hissed into her ear. 

(Smut bit)   
I bent over and ripped her bra off and threw it aside allowing her tits to pop free and then I claimed them with my hands and started molesting her and groping. She winced in pain and turned her head away. I wasn't enjoying this either- I just wanted revenge. I moved my hands up and down her body and grabbed at her arse. I spread her legs and placed my thumb to her clitoris and started rubbing it in circles. I soon got bored of just feeling her up and decided to loose my most dangerous weapon. I unzipped my pants and released my 9 inches. At first, she didn't see it, all she heard was the zipper and then I groaned slightly as I sat on her stomach for a minute stroking it trying to figure out what to do first. Obviously, I made up my mind quickly for in the next second I grabbed her face and turned it to face then he put the knife to her throat. "Scream or struggle and I will kill you!" I spat. She nodded slightly, getting the message. She did her best not to cry out in pain. Instead, she clenched her eyes shut and heard him shuffling. "Open you eyes and suck it, whore!" I said to her. She didn't understand until she opened her eyes and came face to face with my nine-inch dick. I was now kneeling over her face so that there was no escaping it. But she shook her head and closed her eyes again. So I lowered my ass and practically sat on her face so that my cock was rammed into her mouth. She opened her eyes and gasped but I saw her open mouth and I shoved my cock all the way in making her deepthroat it. She gagged.  
"SUCK IT YOU BITCH." She was scared of the knife I held in my hand and so she closed her mouth over my member and I started to thrust in and out to show her what to do. She put her tongue to it and he moved out a little way then slammed back in. I thrust in and out of her mouth over and over and over until I came in her mouth, the warm sperm filling her small mouth. Then I slid my cock out and sat her up all at once she opened her mouth and the cum poured out onto her torso. I watched as the cum dripped down her tits and I couldn't resist. I pushed her back down and grabbed her breasts rubbing the cum all over her breast harshly, I leaned down and started biting on her nipples tasting my own sperm. "Stop please, please stop." She whimpered. "You didn't swallow it." was all I said. I kept rubbing and biting and left red marks all over her perfect white skin. I trailed my hands down her body and she shivered then cried out as he suddenly thrust three fingers into her near dry pussy. She scrunched up her face in pain as I thrust them in and out. "Beg me to keep going," I said as I stopped and put the knife to her neck. "K….k….keep…going…" she stuttered "It's not good enough," I said. "Keep going." I moved out and then thrust my whole hand back in. she screamed in pain before I put my other hand to her mouth to stop it. "Some-one will hear you!" I said sarcastically. I sat up on her legs for a minute stroking my limp cock attempting to make it hard and then I put my hands back on her breasts covering them. I raised himself up leaning on her tits and positioned himself above her still dry pussy. "Ready for your punishment?" I said. "What did I do wrong?" she asked trying to delay my intrusion. "Pfft" I scoffed almost laughing. Without any further ado, I pushed forward and entered her fully in one stroke still leaning my whole weight on her breasts. The combination of the two pinpoints of pain almost made her pass out, she saw stars and was so shocked she couldn't scream. Though I didn't stop there I thrust in and out. In and out. In and Out. She fell limp and just let her virginity get stolen. There was nothing she could do about it. I grunted in time with my thrusts and moaned low as I came inside her. A combination of blood and his seed dripped out from around his limp dick that was still embedded in her pussy. I collapsed on top of her and realised what I had just done. He had partially got his revenge but had also just raped someone- something…

 

Harry's POV 

Where on earth is he? I know he was mad but he usually doesn't stay out late unless someones with him- its 1am I'm starting to get worried now- what if something's happened to him I really hope he's okay. I keep trying to call him, but he's still not answering my calls. What do I do? 'Where does Louis go when he gets angry..?" I thought. 'The gym..? No- OH the Bar!' I said aloud and ran off and out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's messages  
> Josh's being an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy x

Liam's POV 

"Ugh." I groaned getting up off the hard floor. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself. I checked for my phone. Nope, not there. "Oh, Shit!" I cursed. I looked around. Everything was blurred. I blinked a few times clearing up my vision. 'What the heck- how did I end up back here?!' I thought to myself as I looked up to see the big black and white building I call home. I got up off the ground and dusted myself off running my hand through my hair. I check my pockets for my keys and unlocked the door. "Anyone home?!" I shouted upon walking in and closing the door behind me. I could hear a few muffled voices so I got my reply. I went upstairs to my room trying to figure out what had just happened. If I'd just drank too much and imagined the whole thing, or if it had actually happened and she had brought me home. Or if I had just gone plain mad. Jesus christ. There was my phone under my pillow I felt it as I propped myself onto the bed. Exhausted both mentally and physically I checked my phone reading: 

1 message from Hazza: 

Hey, Liam, I've just popped out.  
Thought I'd let you know just in case anyone asked.  
Louis is with me. Don't wait up.  
All the love- H x  
~ @ 01:47AM 

1 message from Nialler:  
Hey, bro, Zayn's wonderin where u r. Hope ur ok. Call him pls. X  
~ @ 06:53PM

17 missed calls from Zaynie


	6. Chapter 5 [part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second half to chapter 5 because it wouldn't let me upload all of it.

3 (voice) messages-answer machine- from Zaynie;

Li please come home. I'm sorry. Come home Liam. I love you.   
\- @ 07:47PM

Liam please call me or text me as soon as you get this. Please don't do this to me. Tell me where you are, I'll come get you and we can go spend some bro time alone- no paps, no fans and none of the others. Liam please just call me.   
-@ 08:03PM

Liam please. I need you.   
\- @ 09:21PM

7 new messages from Zaynie;

Hiya Li, sorry i had to leave you like that. I'll get back asap. Just need to sort a little problem out. Aha :) xx  
~@ 05:39PM

Hey LiLi, I'm on my way home. Hope you're still up for a talk. See ya soon. Xxx  
~ @ 06:17PM

Li, you went out? Where are you? I'm coming to get you. Xxxx  
~@ 07:01PM

Liam please don't ignore me. I'm sorry about leaving like that. I promise i won't ever do that again. Come on Li. Xxxxx  
~@ 07:45PM

Please pick up the phone Li, or at least text me so i know that you're okay. Xxxxx  
-@ 08:21PM

You know what I'm just gonna come and find you myself. Xxxxx  
~@ 08:33PM

Li, come on please don't do this its been 4 hours and I'm getting worried now. Please tell me you're not lost, drunk or out there alone. Go home Li please. Xxxxx  
~@ 09:19PM

Oh zayn.   
If only you knew the half of it. 

*dialling tone* (answer phone) ~ Hey Zayn, it's Li. I'm at home. Sorry about not replying I left my phone under my pillow. See you soon. Bye.~ 

To: Hazza   
Cheers mate. Don't worry. Have fun. See you whenever. L x 

To: Nialler  
I'm home. I'm fine thanks. Btw. Turn down ya racket. x

1 new message from (unknown number) +44-78665-34611

Hey Liam it's Josh. Niall gave me your number. Just thought I'd let you know. :)   
~@ 06:45PM

I saved his number in my phone and shoved it on charge. I took my clothes off and chucked them in my wash basket, and hopped in the shower washing away what happened today... It's just so- weird. 

 

Josh's POV 

I walked out of the shower room to Niall slurping through his third can of beer.  
"You realise those are for both of us right?" I said awkwardly laughing. "Oh. Yeah sorry." He said shyly smiling. 'Oh for god sakes Niall. Stop! I can't control this. No Josh you have a girlfriend!! Okay. I just need to remember that and I should be fine', Niall stumbled around getting up and fell pulling me with him. "You've got a nice face!" He said poking my face looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his. Then i felt my towel move slightly as our boners grind against one another. I began to lean in heading straight for those plump soft lips...'your girlfriend Josh!!'..."KEEP AWAY FROM ME! COME NEAR ME AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!". He looked up at me terrified, tears threatening to spill- 'Joshua John Devine, what have you just done you fuxking piece of shit!' I thought. Like, I wanted Niall to retaliate; punch me, kick me, push me. But no. Instead his scared little figure lay beneath me almost shaking with fear. Then I went and really did it didn't I. I threw him down to the bed, grabbed my clothes; leaving the room and dropping to the floor. I could hear whimpering coming from the room. 'How could i do that to him? For god sake. Josh wtf is wrong with you- man up!' I thought to myself- getting up off the floor and brushing myself off, slipping my clothes on and heading downstairs on my way out to go for a walk. I looked up into our bedroom window and saw Niall sat there crying. What have i done. 

Zayn's POV 

I ran up the stairs throwing our bedroom door open Liam's jacket was back and the shower was running. He was really home. I chucked off my jacket and t-shirt tossing it into my drawer, and heard the door unlock. I looked over to see Liam; his hair and body glistening with droplets of water and a towel wrapped low and loosely around his waist. He looked up at me and his face almost lit up, I jumped into his arms. "Liam, I'm so glad you're okay." I hugged him tighter nuzzling my head into his neck. I looked up at him "what happened? Where did you go?! I was SO worried!" He looked at me "it's nothing, i just got a little tipsy. I'm fine." He looked confused. "As long as you're sure. I'm just so glad you're here with me where you belong."...' Woah okay. Ease up on the friendliness Zayn.' I just grabbed him and hugged him, soothingly stroking his hair- whispering in his ears kissing him on his jawline. Then we both got into our boxer and lay in bed under the covers, a cuddling mess, legs over one another, my face lying near his abdomen, just talking about nothing. Eventually,Liam fell asleep on my chest, so i pecked him on the forehead and checked my phone. 

1 new message from; 078827299301

Don't think you'll get away with it this easily babe. Aha :) xx

@10:47pm

 

Paimon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh goodness...

Harry's POV.

I woke up, blurred vision. Lifting my face of what appeared to be a silver metal desk, I blinked and rubbed my eyes a few times remembering what had happened last night , feeling a pang of guilt run through me... it was cold... it didn't smell too pleasant either... I moved my dishevelled long curly locks out of my face. There was massive metal cupboard type things surrounding me along with a few other metal tables and hospital tools, That's when it hit me... I was in the hospital morgue.

Niall's POV.

I woke up this morning with a really bad headache, as I went to get up I couldn't. Next to me lay a sleeping peaceful Josh. But wait , 'what is he doing in my bed?' I thought to myself. I felt horrified and scared yet so comfortable at the same time. I was so confused yesterday as to what got into Josh, one minute I thought he was going to kiss me and then BAM "I'll fucking kill you!" Those words kept replaying in my head as I lay there looking at the older boy sound asleep. Without warning I felt a tear stream down my cheek, 'why am I crying over some guy I hardly know? WAIT HOLD THE FUCK UP. HOW DID HE END UP IN MY BED?!' I lifted the covers to check for clothing- I had my boxers on as did Josh, but then... did we do anything? No. He probably was tired and accidentally got into my bed. Yeah, that's probably it. He then moved pulling me closer to him, to a point where my ass was touching his dick, no Niall. I stopped my thoughts and just snuggled in wanting to cease the moment while it lasted. I can't help but feel a slight attraction towards the boy. He's the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, and it just hurts to know that he hates me and practically wants to kill me. I forgive him, though. It's not like he's the only one...

Zayn's P.O.V. 

I looked down at the brown haired angel in my arms. "You're so beautiful...." I whispered. He began to stir awake. He woke up with the most beautiful smile on his face , I could have just grabbed him there and snogged his face off. "Hey, you okay..." he said voice cracking. Oh wow , what an amazing morning voice that is. I smiled and returned the greeting . he looked over at the clock, "how come you didn't wake me up?” I smiled and told him “I figured you'd be tired babe” he shuddered. “Are you okay Li! What happened yesterday?” He shifted from his position moving further into my lap resting his head on my abs. “ I- er - just caught up with um some old... Acquaintances.” I looked at him, slightly puzzled by the blank expression on his face. Instead, I just asked him “Are you hungry sweet?” He looked like he was going to say something but instead, just nodded slightly. If I could I'd have his dick in me right this second, but you see that’s not how it works. “Nothing’s gonna stop you if you want it that bad. Do it. Come on, it’ll be like what you did to that stupid whore; but, this time, you’ll enjoy it, plus don't you enjoy seeing Sexy Mr muscle all weak under your control whilst you ride that huge cock of his? Be the Dominant submissive. You know you want it” the evil voice in my head slyly said, I shuddered. Someone, please, get me some holy water along with an exorcism and save my soul. 

Harry's POV

Louis. Where is he? I looked around the room and headed out the door running to room 209 hoping he'd be there and I just wandered in there when I was too sleepy. No Louis. I went to reception asking about Louis the only response I got was “ OH MY GOD You're HARRY STYLES!!” I was mad at this point “I KNOW WHO I AM BUT CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK LOUIS TOMLINSON IS PLEASE MISS!” She looked at me slightly taken aback I flashed her an apologetic look whilst she tapped at the keyboard. “Um, he was taken into surgery 5 hours ago..” I stopped. My whole body went stiff. Then I remembered.

 

Josh's POV 

“Good morning” I smiled up at Niall's smaller frame. He was currently putting his socks on. His eyes were puffy and looked more grey than the usual bright blue. I scrambled out of bed and rushed over to him “What's wrong Niall?!” Concern evident in my voice. Grabbing his shoulders I looked up at his frightened expression. Hearing his quiet sobs ‘You fucking dick Josh. You absolute fool, how could you have done that to him. Over your pathetic on and off girlfriend? You idiot. You hurt him. Look what you've done’ I thought to myself. I loosened my grip on his shoulders and pulled him into a hug “I'm so sorry Niall. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't mean it. I'm so so sorry.” I blubbered close to tears. Pulled away from the hug and sat him on the bed. Searching his beautiful features for anything. Next thing I knew my lips were locked with his. It was pure bliss. Soft and slow. Next thing I knew Niall stood up whimpering looking even more frightened. I looked at him in concern, “Niall, please. Tell me what's wrong?” he looked at me like I was insane. “JOSH YOU JUST KISSED ME!” He squeaked. I looked at him confused. “YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! AND YOU'RE STRAIGHT!” In that moment, I don't know for the life of me why I stalked over to him. “I don't care” I whispered in his ear. He looked at me in shock to which I responded by kissing him. He broke away “BU-” once again I pulled him into a kiss. I'm in so much trouble.

Liam’s POV

*sniff sniff* ‘is that sulfur?’ “Um, Zayn, is it me or does it smell of sulfur?” He looked over at me, both in shock and confusion. “How do you even know what sulfur smells like?” He eyed me with suspicion. “WHAT?! Sue me, I got an A* in Chemistry, we did a lot of work with different elements… plus it was on a TV show…” I pouted. He giggled, AW HE GIGGLED. We made our way to the kitchen, stumbling down the stairs in our boxers in the eerily quiet house. “Zayn, where is everyone?” I asked in curiousity. “Um, well Harry text saying he was going out last night, i'm presuming Louis with him and they’ve probably stopped off somewhere due to a pap delay, and Niall and Josh are upstairs in their room.” He replied. I nodded and continued on toward the kitchen. “So whaddya fancy eh Liam?” Zayn said in that incredibly alluring Bradfordian accent of his. “I don’t really know to be honest, reckon I could go for a coffee though, maybe a slice of toast too… Do you fancy a coffee babe?” I asked. “Sounds perfect.” He replied. As I was making coffee, i could feel eyes on me I checked on Zayn but he was busy buttering the toast, i’m probably just a bit jumpy from yesterday. I watched Zayn, he was so cute, chiseled features, 2 full tattoo sleeves that luscious dark hair, and that cute bottom. Woah ok, i need to stop. I unconsciously touched my dick at the thought, only to realise i was hard. “Oh shit” I said, Zayn turned looking at me in amusement. “What’s wrong?” He said in an amused tone. “Oh, nothing” he flashed me a smile observing me. He looked up smirking, his eyes flickered black, like his whole eye, even the white bit, i think i'm going mad. He began to stalk towards me, the smirk still planted on his face, eyes flickering black, looking from my face to my boner. Oh shit.

Harry’s POV 

Fuck. Its been seven hours now, what the hell is taking them so long, surely if it was good they would have been done by now right? Please tell me he’s okay. I don’t know what I’d do without him. He’s confident, beautiful, talented and downright hilarious. He’s my soul, my life, the owner of my heart and supplier of my oxygen. I simply could not bear losing him. I need him. I'm so stupid, why didn’t I just agree to what he was saying, he would’ve been at home safe with me. Fuck. I’d give anything, I’d even let him top more often, just for him to be okay, to be safe and healthy. I'm so sorry Louis. It’s all my fault. I should’ve gone after him rather than acting like the selfish jerk that I am. Before I knew it, I'd spent half an hour in deep thought. “Mr. Styles?” I rushed over to the surgeon calling me. “Yes, doctor?” I said impatiently. He had a look of sorrow and deep thought on his face. “I’m sorry Mr. Styles."


	8. Chapter 7

Zayn's POV

Liam's eyes were, unreadable once again as I moved closer, I felt as though he was partially scared and partially like ‘wtf are you doing?’ I don’t even know what I'm doing, I don't even think it's me doing this, ‘C'MON C’MON, the demon inside my body screamed as my eyes hit his boner and I shifted closer to the man, I managed to somehow gain control right on time as my hand grazed his hard on, I went for my coffee, silently hoping I hadn’t done anything to give myself away. I laughed, “are you okay Liam, you seem rather.. Jumpy?” As he zoned back in, he looked at me and then scrambled out “OH, yeah yeah, sorry just got a bit lost in thought t’is all...” He nervously laughed. Then we went over to the dining area and began to eat, Liam seemingly doing more thinking than eating. I looked over at him questioningly, he jumped out of his thoughts once more and started up a conversation. 

Harry’s POV 

“NO. NO PLEASE!” I Screamed. “HARRY?! MR.STYLES?!” My body jolted upwards causing my head to spin, I wiped off the bead of sweat from my forehead realising it was just a nightmare. “Yes, doctor?” He walked over to me, “well Mr. Styles, the operation was a success, but it seems as though your friend is in a vegetative stage of a coma, we do not know when he will wake up as he is not in a sedated coma so we cannot particularly control his condition, but for now, he is stable and the swelling on the brain has been severely reduced.” I nodded at him, I really wanted to cry, I just feel so helpless. “C-can I see him?” He nodded and walked off with a solemn look plastered on his face. 

 

Niall’s POV 

My heads such a mess right now, I have no idea what to do, I mean I liked it, no. I loved it. But I feel so fucking bad because he has a girlfriend with whom he’s supposedly straight with; like I'm glad he kissed me, but I feel ashamed that I reciprocated the gesture. What would my father say? Dear oh dear, he'd beat me black and blue. ‘No Niall not now, don't’ I shook the thoughts out of my head. I walked into our room, eating a doughnut “Yeah, yeah, cool… awesome…. Can't wait… Bye.” Josh said, sounding like a teenager being told off over the phone. I eyed him suspiciously as he dropped onto my bed, next to me. “What’s wrong?” I asked. He sighed and looked over at me sitting up and leaning on my shoulder “That-” he said throwing his phone onto his bed. “Was my girlfriend, she’s coming to visit for the weekend.” He whined rolling his eyes. A pang of guilt surged through me as I remembered this morning's events. He lifted his head off my shoulder, “are you okay Niall?” He asked caressing my cheek. “Yeah I'm all good” I replied. All of a sudden he pounced on me straddling me, pinning me down on the bed, this time, I wasn't afraid; his face was soft and eyes were glowing with mischief. I giggled as he smirked at me, oh crap. “Niall you're so adorable. I love it when you giggle” he growled grinding his hard on against mine. I gasped. “Jo-” I moaned as he covered my mouth. “Relax Niall, it’s fine. I promise” he removed his hand from my mouth leaning in closer, “Josh… what are you…” Before I could finish this question, Josh planted his lips on mine . I was confused and pushed Josh off me, but only making it so Josh was hovering over me again.“Josh! What the fuck are you doing!?” I said. Josh then whispered into my ear. “Niall, come on, you know you want this. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me. I know you want me, and I sure as hell know I want you.” As he whispered the last part, he moved closer and took his hand and put it right on my bulge, which was starting to grow, surprising Josh and making him smile seductively. “It looks like I’m right,” Josh said this looking directly into my eyes.  
“Yeah, I guess you are,” I said this as I put his hand on the back of Josh’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was much better, this time, I wasn’t confused about the situation anymore. I was kissing Josh Devine, the boy I thought I would never have, was now on top of me, practically attacking me with lust. Josh then pulled away from the kiss and stood with his knees, straddling my hips once again. He pulled off my shirt, then observed my body. ”Looks like you’ve been hitting the gym.” Josh said this with a smile. I just simply responded with “Mhmm.” Josh then pulled his own shirt over his head, revealing his fit body. I looked at his body and whispered “Fuck.” Josh then shot back down at me, giving me a small kiss before moving his attention to my neck.  
“Ugh, yes Josh. Like that.” I moaned giving Josh words of approval, letting him know that I was enjoying this just as much as he was. Josh kept moving down, going past my chest, and he was now working on my stomach, slowly moving down, getting closer to the button of my jeans.  
Josh moved up to whisper in my ear. “Are you ready for this?” Josh’s voice was filled with pure lust as it hit my ear. “Mmm, yes.” This was all that Josh needed. He took his hand and unbuttoned me. He then proceeded to slowly move my zipper down, then start to pull my jeans down my thighs. I then took over the mission of getting my jeans off. I was now only in my underwear, bulge clearly visible.  
Josh started to kiss me again. Then I started to work on getting Josh’s jeans off. I got them unbuttoned and unzipped before Josh broke the kiss to get his jeans completely off of him, revealing the black underwear that concealed his large bulge. He reached up and felt it, moving his palm up and down it, he could clearly see the outline of his cock. He couldn’t take any more and pulled the underwear down. “Holy shit, Josh” I was amazed by the size of the boy’s cock, it was at least 8 inches, and it just looked huge on a boy of his size. Josh just started to kiss me again and in the midst of the kiss he pulled my underwear off too. Now we were both completely naked and it felt amazing. Josh broke the kiss and worked his way down me again, kissing and licking my bare body until he got to my member, now fully erect. He took one of his hands and held the base of it then swiped his tongue across the head quickly before taking it into his mouth. I was a mess of moans and profound language as Josh did a fantastic job at this. Then with a sudden swift movement he flipped me over beginning to viciously attack by hole causing me to practically scream in pleasure, and as I found out, he was a pro at this. He was running a hand all over my body, whilst the other worked at my throbber, as his mouth continued to do an amazing job. I started to thrust up into Josh’s mouth, and Josh was completely ok with it, letting me thrust. The licking and thrusting continued for a minute before Josh got off of me and got on the other side of the bed, telling me that it was his turn. I got right to it, taking Josh completely and using my right hand to feel Josh’s fit body and my left, to play with his balls. I sucked for only a few seconds before I felt Josh put his hand on the back of my head, holding me down and I felt Josh start thrusting. Josh did it hard and fast for a couple minutes before he stopped and said  
“Turn around” practically growling. I did so, as I was told. He spread my legs beginning to lick slowly whilst using his other hand to finger me causing me to almost scream out, but my mouth reached his dick in time for my scream to be muffled. I continued deepthroating Josh as he rapidly fingered me adding a second, then a third causing me to moan deeply, and go down on Josh hard.  
It only took a few more seconds before Josh shouted out “Ah fuck, Niall! I’m fucking close, I’m gonna come!” and pulled out and came onto my body, shooting all the way up to my chest. This was all I needed before I came, sending my come flying onto myself and Josh.

Liam's POV

Fuck, I thought he was really gonna go for me then. Turns out it was just the coffee, I tried to initiate a conversation but my thoughts kept leading me elsewhere. Was he really a demon or am I seeing things. Why would I see something like that. Zelina was describing an insanely good looking raven-haired, olive-skinned, tattooed guy, with sharp features. That description just so happens to fit him perfectly. Plus he has been acting strangely. More so after he went to see his bitch. Maybe I should ask her. *click click* “Liam? Are you there?” He asked. I looked at him “ oh yeah sorry. I just remembered I need to pop out somewhere for a bit, management said it's my turn for a pap walk to let the fans know-alls good” I smiled. “Oh.. Okay…” he said in disappointment. “ sorry Zayn, I’ll be back in one hour, tops?” I smiled at him reassuringly. He nodded. I ran upstairs sticking on a pair of joggers and a black t-shirt, not forgetting my phone. *dialling tone* “Hello,” said the sickly northern accent “Hi Perrie. How are you?” I asked “um, ok. You?” She said, tone shaking. “Perrie has something happened?” I asked now genuinely concerned due to her broken tone of voice. “No, since when do you get concerned for me... I thought you hated me...” she said I could hear her quiet sobs “I know but- Perrie please tell me, I know we’re not close but I really need to know. Did Zayn hurt you?” I asked, “..Y-yeah..” She replied shakily “ I'm sorry, thank you for telling me. I can assure you he didn't mean it. I promise. I'm sorry, though. I hope you feel well soon..” I said before she said “I know he didn’t, I think he was… possessed, but thanks” and I cut off the call. That's all I need to know. I entered the huge church bottle in hand. The vicar looked over at me in shock. He came over “is that you Mr Payne?” To which I replied “Yes, sir, Please just call me Liam. I was wondering if I could get some holy water?” He looked at me, puzzled. “ of course Liam, but, why so?” I quickly thought up an excuse I’d learnt in RST in school “I’d like to bless my dog with it, he’s been a bit under the weather recently” I said trying not to laugh. “Ah, yes, that’d do the trick. I’d suggest you put it in his food and bath, he’ll be right as rain” he replied merrily. “I’ll be right back,” he said as he walked into the back room. He was back fairly quick, presenting me with a large bottle of water. “Thank you, sir,” I said warmly smiling. “Got any confessions to make in return Liam?” He quizzed jokingly. I chuckled replying “not this time father” as I turned to walk out he said, “Liam, say the word god in front of him, see if he flinches. That'll help.” I looked at him like he was mad. “I'm sorry what?” He chuckled and then his face grew serious “Say it, it’ll be easier to figure out if he’s possessed or not” I looked at him in awe “how do you know” he smiled and said “it's amazing how being at peace can give away others thoughts so easily and i don't think i've ever heard of someone getting an ill pet 'blessed' it usually just goes to the vet.” He threw an old small book at me, I caught it “use it, if you have any problems, call me” I was so confused, “thank you, sir” I looked in the book. It was empty. Except for 2 pages, ‘quam ad exorcismus’ how to perform an exorcism, it read, thank god I paid attention in my language class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post again soon! leave me some comments for any storylines you'd like and any improvements I could make!


	9. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update this hopefully, I should be able to update quite regularly for the next few weeks, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm still not entirely sure of the Ziam storyline but it'll happen.

Chapter 8

Louis’ POV

“Harry? Answer me please?” I said to the sleeping figure next to me. I got up out of bed making my way over to him. It was then i realised that my body was still laying still on the bed.  
“WHAT THE FUCK! HARRY WHAT'S HAPPENING?!” I was here but my body was there i looked at the information in my bedside file; ‘Louis Tomlinson: Age 23, traces of fentanyl and alcohol found in bloodstream, severe concussion from hitting the ground; in a vegetative stage coma after neurosurgery.’  
What the fuck. I'm half dead? I was drugged? I still look pretty hot though…  
“HAAAARRRRRRYYYYYY!” He jolted awake.  
“Can you finally hear me? Thank fuck, its about bloody time!” I don't know when i started crying but i'm shaking and i can't stop.  
“Harry, please” i whimpered. He just checked me, i can feel his hand on my cheek, so i just decide to lay in his lap whilst he watches over me… so i don't feel as dead.

Liam's POV 

Right. Gotta play this cool. I’d set up the devil's trap in the basement under a rug which happened to be under the tables and chairs, i told Zayn i’d make lunch, i made pasta, with a lovely glass of holy water, and the exorcism book was also nearby along with some ropes. Okay, here it goes. I took a deep breath praying i wouldn’t die.  
“ZAYN, FOODS READY!” He came down soon enough looking happy with the food prepared.  
“Wow Li, that smells amazing!” He said walking into the trap. I could feel a pang of guilt in my stomach, ‘no liam, remember, you're helping him, not harming him. He was now unknowingly in the trap, we sat across each other eating our meals, there was little conversation, just the sound of forks hitting plates. He then looked up at me, his eyes flickered and he had a smirk on his face.  
Then, i felt his foot touch my leg, I tried my best not to seem alarmed. I looked at him with an unsure smile as his foot continued up my leg. He picked up his water, his foot grew closer to my groin. I looked at him smiling as he took a sip of the water. He screamed as the water dropped all over him causing a sizzling sound.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” He shouted,  
“holy water.” I stated. He started to move towards me but i quickly went off the rug. Zayn, or whatever the fuck that is, stopped right at the edge of the rug.  
I smiled sarcastically “devil's trap” i said as he looked at me in anger. I grabbed some more holy water throwing it at the demon to weaken it, i rushed over with rope and tied him to the chair; making sure that I wasn't doing too much damage to Zayn's slender frame.  
He looked up at me slightly dazed, “how did you know” I looked at him trying to remain as calm and collected as possible.  
“Let's just say, you're not very good at hiding your emotions. Now, tell me, why are you fucking about with Zayn?” I said trying to sound as intimidating as possible. He laughed, to which I raised a brow questioningly.  
“I don't need to explain myself to you!” He spat, his eyes turned black showing the demon had control.  
“Oh I think you'll want to” I said cockily reaching for the little brown book I'd received earlier.  
He looked at me in confusion until I began reciting what was on the page “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…” he screamed out in pain. It hurt seeing Zayn in pain like that. But I needed to remember that it was the demon, not Zayn who was being hurt.  
“Now, are you going to tell me or not?” I said. He looked up at me breathing heavily, “I needed a body, he wasn't sleeping well, he was emotional, easy target.“ I looked at him, puzzled.  
“What? He wasn't sleeping? Why was he emotional? How didn't I know? What even…” I said. He laughed as I sunk on to the couch, pondering on how I didn't know about Zayn being upset.  
“He's in love with you! You idiot. He cries about you, he watches you instead of sleeping, he longs for you. And best of all. He wants to be your little bottom bitch.” He said laughing maniacally. At this point I was so confused I got angry. I threw the rest of the holy water on him picking up the book.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU LYING BASTARD!” He weakly looked up at me.  
“What- what reason would I have to lie?” He breathed out. He did have a point.  
“Come on Liam. When he ‘accidentally touched your boner? Just now! When his foot was by your dick. COME ON LIAM. You're meant to be smart!” He wheezed out. How had I not seen all this. That's it.  
“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis...” all that was heard was loud screams as I finished the passage and a huge black smoke filled the air. 

Joshs POV

I woke up in Niall's bed again this morning, he looks so cute all cuddled up. I rolled over to check my phone; 9:47AM  
“Shit!” I muttered, remembering that my nuisance of a girlfriend is arriving in less than 45 minutes. Niall looked up at me with sleepy eyes “hey Josh, what's wrong?” He said sleepily.  
“Holly's coming in half an hour.” Niall's face dropped along with his head onto the pillow.  
“Its alright Niall, she's not gonna stay with us, she’s staying in the hotel down the road.” I reassured. Plus i'm not going by myself with Holly to dinner, i'm gonna take niall, i mean i doubt he's gonna do much else… i slowly padded towards the bathroom brushing my teeth and freshening up i then tickled Niall until he got up, he has the most incredible laugh.  
“So Niall what’re you wearing tonight?” I questioned. He looked at me as if to say wtf whilst brushing his teeth.  
“You're coming to dinner, remember?” I stated making it sound like it was the most obvious fact. He just shrugged his shoulders in reply. I searched around my closet for a t-shirt, and grabbed my black skinnies off the floor and chucked them on, i grabbed a handful of hair mousse and pushed the product into my hair. Niall walked out dressed in a green footie t-shirt and black skinnies with his hair done up in a quiff.  
I walked over to him pulling him into a hug looking down at him “you look wonderful” i said smiling as i landed a peck on his lips.  
“Thanks, so d’you” he said in his adorable Irish accent.  
“c’mon let's go grab some breakfast” i said leading him downstairs.  
“where are all the boys at?” i asked making conversation as we ate.  
Niall shrugged “Liam and Zayn are in their room and Harry went out with Louis and they haven't come home yet so…” i nodded and continued eating we went back up to the room and had a makeout session on the couch 20 minutes later i received a message from Holly telling me that she was here. I psyched myself up before going to answer the door.  
“Hey Joshy boo I've missed you so much!“ Holly exclaimed crushing me in a hug.  
“yeah me too” i replied as enthusiastically as possible. Niall walked down the stairs greeting Holly with his amazing smile and captivating charisma.  
“Hi, you must be Holly, Josh’s girlfriend!” He said, his smile falling to a grimace at the last two words. I then proceeded to tell Holly that Niall would be joining us for dinner which surprisingly enough, she didn't complain about. We spent most of the day , talking eating and getting to know each other. By the time it was 7pm it was like Niall and Holly were the best of friends; which was rather surprising given the fact that Niall spent the first hour making subtle snide remarks.  
“Alright guys, c’mon time to get ready for dinner!” I announced clapping my hands together. With that holly rushed off to her hotel to get ready whilst me and Niall headed upstairs. I was caught by surprise when Niall grabbed me and pulled me into his warm embrace.  
“I'm sorry Ni, i promise once this trip is over, i’ll find some way to sort things out, she's only here for 2 days and then, i'm all yours!” With that i pulled him close and kissed his soft lips.  
“C’mon let's get ready” i said letting go of him and heading over to my bed to get the white shirt and grey waistcoat I had set out priorly. Niall was dressed in a dark blue shirt with the collar left open so you could see his chest hairs, and damn- what a sight it was.  
“wow, Niall you look amazing.” I said reaching for his waist as he walked towards me. I gave him a quick peck on his cheek “Y’ready to go?” He said in his thick accent  
“I’d rather stay here with you, but i guess we should go” i said sighing. We go into the car and drove towards Holly’s hotel, she stood waiting outside in a skin-tight pink and white tube dress and big purple stilettos.  
“Hi guys!” She shouted as she got into the backseat of the car. We drove to Davinci's restaurant in less than 10 mins. I then opened the door for Niall, and then Holly and walked inside behind Niall but next to Holly. I made sure we sat at a private table in the back so Niall didn’t get stampeded by fans. 

Harry’s POV 

I was jolted awake by the sound of Louis’ voice calling out for me, i looked over at the bed. There was no change, he was still lying there unresponsive looking almost lifeless. The machine was still beeping at a steady pace and the oxygen mask still intensifying his breathing. Oh Louis, i'm so sorry. I wish it was me who was in your place. I'm such an idiot. The nurse walking in greeting me with a small smile as she came in to check Louis vitals. I checked my phone and there were about 20 missed calls; 11 from management, 3 from Liam and 4 from Niall and 2 from mom. I called management back and they informed me i needed to go on a pap walk today, that of course was after they’d finished yelling at me and Louis for being MIA and not letting them know about their whereabouts. I didn't tell them about Louis because i knew they would create some sort of scandal out of it. I went outside to the local park for a walk to clear my head, then suddenly i was hoarded by paps asking me where i’d been, how i was, why i looked tired. I ignored them and got into a taxi making the driver drive me back to the hospital without the paps seeing me. I then made my way over to the room in which Louis was and the nurse looked back and forth between me and Louis with a worried expression on her face.

Niall’s POV

We sat at our seats, the restaurant was pretty quiet, which was good as it meant i could have a relaxing meal. Josh pulled my chair out and then pulled Holly’s out and sat opposite me on the table. We ordered our food and Holly started up a conversation as we waited.  
“so you boys seem to be getting along well” she said grinning widely.  
We nodded, “Niall's great. Best roomate you could ask for. Hes considerate, hilarious and there's never a dull moment” he said sending me a warm smile.  
“That's great. Of course lets not forget to mention how easy he is on the eyes” Holly said sending a wink my way, which i awkwardly laughed at.  
“Yeah. That's he definitely is!” Josh exclaimed. I looked over at him in surprise, whereas Holly just nodded in agreement.  
“Ah, foods here!” i announced gleefully, eyes melting at the sight of food.  
Josh chuckled, “I'm sure its nothing compared to your cooking though Niall” he said beeming at me, i blushed.  
“ah, i'm not that great. But thanks” i replied.  
“so boys when do you start touring?” Holly asked with a slightly awkward smile on her face as she wrapped her fork in spagetti.  
“in about 3/4 months right Ni?” Josh said in a loving way.  
“yeah, its gonna be awesome” i replied sending a smile to Holly,which she returned. Holly then flashed Josh flirty eyes along with flaunting her cleavage his way, to which he raised his brows. I of course retorted by ‘dropping my phone under the table’ for which i got down on my hands and knees and ceased the opportunity to touch Josh’s bulge. As i got back up from under the table i looked over at Josh , his eyes filled with lust and heavy emotions making me smirk.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things go from bad to worse for some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so late& so shitty x

Josh’s POV

The drive home was relatively quiet, Holly had eaten too much and Niall was feeling uncomfortable. We dropped Holly off at her nearby hotel and i parked up round the back of the house tickling Niall all the way up to our room in a bid to change the mood.  
He then turned around facing me as we drew nearer to the bed, i pushed him back, hovering over him ready to pounce at his lips; having waited the entire evening to do so. We kissed feverishly ripping off one another's clothes, “are you ready for this?” i queried teasing the band of his boxers, causing him to whimper and nod in response as i flipped him onto all fours.

Liam's POV

I carried Zayn's limp body up to our room quickly, fearing that if one of the other boys saw him they would probably cause a huge panic.  
‘I WANT ALL THREE’ i could hear Niall screaming next door- um okay, what the what?  
I kicked open the door to our room and placed him carefully on the king sized bed tucking him carefully under the covers. I leant back on the wall opposite trying to process what had just happened. This is a joke right.  
None of that seriously could've just happened, either i'm hallucinating or i'm still drunk.  
I looked at Zayn, laying there limp taking shallow breathes. That thing can’t have been telling the truth right. They are known to lie. There’s no way he could- i can't.  
I scarpered out the room leaving a note on the board by the door. I needed to get out, i also need to return the Revs stuff. I can’t deal with all this right now. Slamming the front behind me i set out.

Harry's POV  
This is all my stupid fault, i hate myself. If only i hadn't have been a self absorbed douche-wheel, perhaps louis would be at home with me rather than in this damned place.  
“Is everything alright with him?” i investigated, the slightly anxious looking nurse now turning to face me.  
“I'm sorry, please excuse me.” she squeaked, dashing out of the room.  
“Louis if anything Happens to you… i don’t think i can do this without you. I can’t.” i bawled, tears yet again waiting to erupt.

 

Niall’s POV  
I moaned loudly as Josh thrusted into me. My legs were almost at his shoulders, making me lay in an awkward position. But the pleasure of Josh’s dick being pushed in and out of me made it all worth it. My own dick standing proud against my stomach, leaking pre-cum that formed a small puddle under my belly button.  
“You’re so fucking hot.” Josh muttered in my ear.  
I moaned as Josh kept thrusting in, deeper and harder than before, stretching me, almost to the limit. My hands fisted the sheet, knuckles turning white and sweat dripped off both of our foreheads. Pants and moans filled the room, along with skin slapping against skin in the most pleasurable manner.  
“I’m gonna cum.” I whimpered.  
And with that, Josh fisted my erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. I knew that Josh was close when his movements became erratic and his pants became louder. A minute later, Josh shot his load inside of me, making me come too, shooting my load onto my stomach and Josh’s hand. Both of us were panting, trying to contain our breaths as our chests heaved up and down. Five minutes later, I had my arm wrapped around Josh’s waist, nose nuzzled between the other male’s shoulder blades, both drifting peacefully asleep.

 

Louis’ POV  
“I'M RIGHT HERE” I bellowed at Harry as he said he couldn't go on without me. I watched on as a doctor hurriedly entered the room sending Harry into some sort of frenzy of questions.  
“Its okay Mr Styles, its actually good. It means he’s in a minimally conscious state, but you have to make sure not to bombard him when he wakes up, he will now be able to hear and process all the things you tell him.” the doctor informed Harry before leaving, who in response nodded eagerly.  
“YES!” i exclaimed, knowing that soon i could wake up. All of a sudden a surge of weakness flowed through me, losing my balance i fell to the floor and all i could do was watch on as I saw Harry yell out the door for help.  
The next thing I realised was that i was on an operating table having my head drilled into.

Niall's POV  
“You know, i haven’t heard from Harry in like 4 days, that's odd even if he’s on holiday he'd send me a snap.” I informed Josh worried as we sat on the couch cuddling. “Hold up a sec, I’ll call him” i decided, pulling out my phone.  
He answered on the 3rd ring. “Oi mate, where ya been- Louis wit ya?” i exclaimed down the phone.  
“Niall-” Harry squeaked. I shifted from my seat.  
“Mate, what's wrong? Has something happened?!” I urged.  
“L-Lou, he’s, uhh… in a coma.” he faltered.  
I asked about what hospital and ward and grabbed Josh explaining the situation and got to the hospital immediately.  
I burst through the door to Louis’ room “HARRY!” i exclaimed pulling him into a hug. “Mate, you should’ve told me sooner, i feel so bad. Any updates?” To which Harry shook his head.  
All of a sudden, the noises on the machine became erratic, as did Harry.  
The doctor explained how they needed to take him back into surgery and left with Louis in tow, as me and Josh attempted to comfort Harry. Harry then explained the entire situation and what happened.


	11. Chapter 9.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little add on to the last chapter that for some reason wouldn't fit, sorry for how shit it is

Niall's POV

As much as we wanted the police to induct an inquiry he didn’t report it because then management would find out and that really fucking sucks. I’ve never seen Harry so sad before in the past 4 years of knowing him, he’s usually always fairly jolly, easygoing but now he’s just a wreck. 

Zayn’s POV

All i could feel was a huge pounding in my head and a strange burning sensation coursing through my body as i stirred awake. As i attempted to get out of the bed, i instantly dropped back down feeling agonising pain all over my body, leaving me seemingly unable to move. Then it hit me, why i was feeling like this. The event were a haze but i vaguely remember parts of what happened, the last properly clear thing i can remember is i had just gotten back from a meeting with management where they told me that i would soon have to fake propose to perrie at which i was pissed and started angry-crying, and then i came back here- started crying again thinking about Liam and Sophia and then suddenly black smoke headed towards me.  
I heard my phone go off somewhere in the room, but at this point i really didn’t care, as all the awful things i had done over the past few months came back to me. What i did to Perrie, who was apparently not Perrie but something to do with that black smoke. Then it hit me- i had raped and stabbed Perrie, i had joined in the rape of a young girl who i didn’t even know and i’d also probably just driven way my best friend who also happened to be the love of my life by trying to molest him.  
I didn't know what to think at this point. All i knew was that i was disgusted with myself, and hated myself even more than i did before this whole thing happened and started crying once again, wanting nothing more than to be dead instead of living with this guilt.


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Ziam focused, also a touch of shit, soz x

Liam's POV

I can’t seem to get what the demon said about Zayn out of my head. I’d just returned the reverends things to him and was out for a walk, because i don't know what i’d do if i went home, and going to the bar was seemingly a very bad idea after what - i think- had happened a few nights back. Even though part of me was itching to go home and check on Zayn, i couldn’t bring myself to do it.  
Then my phone rang, on the other end was a pretty frantic Niall saying that Louis was in hospital, he gave me the room number and ward and i ran home to fetch my car and made my way to the hospital.

“Haz, i’m so sorry, Niall only just told me. What happened?” he told me about some guys in a bar, something about his drink being spiked, two brain surgeries and waking up in the morgue. I gave my curly haired friend a hug, apologising for my absence and Zayn's making up some balls ass excuse- which he said was okay- but i didn't agree, i’m one of Louis best mates and i wasn't there for him. I sat there with Harry and a now stable Louis, thinking about how fragile people really are. My mind instantly thought of Zayn. I couldn’t go on avoiding him like this, he's my best mate for god sakes. I waited a few more minutes before comforting Harry and telling him i needed to leave. He said it was fine but begged me not to tell anyone, especially management, to which I agreed, those guys are fucking cunts.   
I don't know why i drove so frantically on the way home, but i did, i just needed to see Zayn and make sure he was okay. I got home after breaking about 70 different traffic rules, and bolted straight up to the room Zayn and I shared. We could’ve had a bigger house, but we chose this one, it felt more homey, more comfortable plus people would be less likely to look around these kind of houses for us.   
As i walked into the room i could hear quiet sobs and whimpering from under the covers. I quietly shut the door behind me as i walked further into the room taking off my jacket equally as quiet.   
“Zayn?” I whispered, suddenly the room went silent. He slowly lifted the sheets off himself, but only enough for me to be able to see his tearstained eyes. My heart broke for him, something about seeing him so sad caused me so much anger inside.  
“Zayn, babe, talk to me. How are you feeling?” i pleaded, slowly taking a seat next to him on the bed. The only response i got was him pulling the covers back over himself. I pulled them back down, this time revealing his whole face. “Zaynie, c’mon love, please talk to me. Are you hurt?” i quizzed, now seriously worried about him. Lord knows what that thing did to him.  
“L-Liam-” he squeaked burying his head in my side before bursting into tears.   
I leaned on the bedpost and dragged him closer to me so i could hold him properly. I hate seeing him like this.   
“It-it hurts” he croaked out. I looked down at him concerned, and examined his face but there was nothing visible apart from the fact that the man is a wreck, both inside and out.   
“Z, what hurts?” i asked gently, as if talking too loudly would break him.  
“Everything- i-i can’t” he cried softly, i stroked his hair in a poor attempt to console him.   
“Zayn, please talk to me about it.” i said, my voice slightly more demanding this time.  
“I’m a monster, i-i hurt them. I hurt you.” his voice cracked at the last part as he continued quietly sobbing.  
“Zayn, you’re not a monster.” I assured him as i lifted his face up from where it was currently buried in my side. He winced from the pain, as a pulled him to my chest. That thing really did a number on the poor lad.   
“Yes i am. I-i did those things. Why-why are you being so nice to me. I don't deserve it.” he whispered, in a pained voice, trying to release himself from my grip. In response to which i gripped him tighter.  
“You, you are not a monster. You’re probably one of the furthest things from. You’re amazing, you’re beautiful, you are kind, you are funny. You are not a monster. That thing was. It was not you who did those things. It was that thing- that was the monster. Definitely not you.” i spoke, trying to reassure him. Everything i said it true though. He's one of the most beautiful, compassionate, awe-inspiring beings i have ever known. He doesn't deserve this, any of this. That thing took advantage of him and by the sounds of it, so many other people- Zayn had no control over that, Zayn couldn’t even hurt a fly, there is no way he would intentionally go out of his way to harm people.  
“What's the matter, does something hurt?” i questioned, looking down at the older lads pained expression.  
“My whole body.” he managed to squeak out.  
“Why don't you try having a bath, and i’ll get you some painkillers.” i suggested.  
“I tried, but i can hardly move. I feel too weak, almost drained.” he said, just above a whisper.  
“Alright then, no protesting now.” i said, now moving from my previous position looking down at Zayn, his tearstained cheeks, tired eyes and unusually but still great, messy hair. I swear he can make anything look good. I changed from my jeans to my shorts hung on the end of the bed and turned back around to Zayn who was looking at me funnily.  
I lifted the raven haired man up, bridal style. He squeaked “Liam, what are you doing?” as i walked over to the bathroom door in our room, kicking it open.  
“What, you said you’re too weak to move and you should have a bath because you stink, and i’ll get you some painkillers. No protesting, its not like you’d get far anyway. You need to get your strength back.” Zayn’s face looked alarmed when i told him he stunk, i made it out like i was joking but that sulfur smell was pretty difficult to ignore.   
I switched on the hot water for the huge bath and put some of zayn's favourite cherry scented soap in. whilst that was happening, i tended to Zayn who was sat on the wash basket attempting to take off his socks, almost causing him to fall off. I caught him just in time, “here Zayn, let me.” i gently took off all his clothing, right down to his boxers, making sure i didn’t do anything too roughly as i didn’t want to cause him any more pain.   
“Do you want to keep them on?” i questioned awkwardly, feeling a rush of heat to my cheeks.  
“U-umm, if you- if you don't mind. Can you take them off-they’re uncomfortable in the bath. If its okay for you.” he replied, hesitantly.   
I don't know why, but the thought of seeing Zayn naked, stirred something inside me. But i went along with it, leaving the older lad unaware of my inappropriate thoughts.   
“Don’t worry, i’ll try not to look.” i said. He nodded and mumbled something i couldn’t hear over the tap.  
I don't know why it took me so long to take them off, but it did. I slowly pulled at the elastic of his boxers, checking his face to look for any sign of panic. There was none, he just chewed at his lip as i ever so slowly pulled down his boxers to reveal his semi-erect dick. My eyes stayed glued to his the rest of the time it took to get his legs out of them. He continued nervously chewing at his lip and i tried so hard to fight the urge to take another look.   
By this point i’d sat him on the edge of the bathtub, and switched off the water which was now awaiting Zayn's body. I took his boxers and put them in the wash basket, upon turning around i couldn’t help but stare at him. I knew he was beautiful. No one could deny it. But something about the way he looks just made him seem that much more beautiful, i don't quite know what it was, whether it was his vulnerability or what.   
Zayn cleared his throat shaking me out of my thoughts. I suddenly realised that had been staring for a while and Zayn had noticed. Fuck. he probably thinks i’m a fucking weirdo. I walked back over to him, almost hesitantly.  
“You okay with all this?” i questioned about to lift him up into the tub. He nodded, that was my cue, i lifted him once again, bridal style. Being careful not to put my hands anywhere that would make him uncomfortable.   
I got him in the water and took off my own top to avoid getting it wet from washing him. Zayn looked at me eyes blown wide.   
“Is something wrong?” i asked. “Is it me? Do you want me to put my top back on?” i fussed looking at the floor.  
“N-no, its okay. I’m ok” he nodded shakily.   
I started by washing his hair, using the shower head to wet it and getting his shampoo and massaging it into his head, he was now visibly more relaxed. Head leaning towards me, eyes closed. Fuck. i could feel something weird stirring it my stomach as i saw the relaxation as i rinse his overgrown hair.   
I then made my way down, massaging his shoulders, working the soap into them. Going down from his shoulders, to his back, then moving to the side so i could work on his front.  
His eyes shot open as my hands grazed over his slightly built pecks, breath hitching as i worked down to his abs, never breaking eye contact.   
I couldn’t fathom for the life of my why i was semi hard at this point, but it was and i couldn’t deny, Zayn looked hot. His hair was a wet mess, there was water dripping from his face and his whole upper body was covered in soap, that i undeniably wanted to lick off. It was so inappropriate for me to be having these thoughts about my best friend but i couldn’t seem to control them.   
I looked back at the water trying to focus on anything but how sinfully alluring he looked and there it was. Just through the mixture of water and soap, the tip of his cock poked through; in turn causing me to take a sharp breath inwards. Thankfully it was quiet enough not to alarm Zayn who still had his eyes closed. I tried to just carry on, working my way down his toned abs to his legs, i got to his upper thigh and my thumb grazed his hard shaft, both of our faces held the same expression as Zayn's head shot up, eyes wide open.  
“Um-Um. I’ll go get you those painkillers, so when you’re done here they’ll have kicked in.” i declared rapidly, before leaving the room equally as quick, shutting the door behind me. I could hear small moans now coming from inside the bathroom. I knew that if i hadn’t of left in that moment, i would’ve done something stupid. He doesn’t need that, its not fair for me to use him as a rebound, especially not whilst he’s in this state. I need to look after him, so i proceeded to the kitchen to grab the medicine.

 

Holly’s POV

I stood at the door about to sneak in to surprise Josh, that's when I heard grunts and voices. At first i thought maybe Niall had a girl in there with him, but it sounded like 2 male voices. Also the two pairs of slippers outside the door were also male shoes. At this point i got a little on edge because if Niall's in there with another man, then where’s Josh? The moans and voices started getting louder and one of the voices sounded almost too familiar. The curiosity got the best of me at this point and i decided that i absolutely had to know what was going on in there and who with.  
There before me was a naked Josh on top of an equally naked Niall.  
“UUUU-AHHHH-J-JOSH, I-I-LOVEYOUSOMUCH” Niall blared as Josh thrusted into him, hard and fast.  
“FUCKNIALL- NIALL-ILOVEYOU SO FUCKING MUCH” Josh panted back at him leaning in to kiss him seemingly close to his release. “Fuck- i love you Niall Horan” He said passionately in between kisses.   
I didn’t know what to do, or what to think. I just felt numb. There was my boyfriend on that bed fucking a guy telling him he loved him. FUCKING A GUY. SAYING HE LOVES HIM.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!” I Screamed out, instantly wanting the ground to swallow me up.  
They both stopped suddenly, and slowly looked around at me. Niall wearing a panicked expression and Josh with a blank one, which slowly turned into a wince as he released his load inside of Niall who let out a huge sigh. Neither of them moved from their position, Josh still inside and on top of Niall.   
Niall looked up at Josh as if to signal something as i stood there crying. Josh then, hesitantly, pulled out of Niall, stroking his arm before the younger lad scarpered into the bathroom.  
Josh then put on some boxers and gestured for me to sit on the bed opposite him without saying a word. Both of us sat there for a few minutes, my sniffles and sobs being the only sound in the room.   
“What are you doing here?” he asked coldly, i scoffed at his question.  
“I just walked in on you cheating on me WITH A MAN, AND THE FIRST THING YOU’RE ASKING ME IS WHY I’M HERE. YOU REALLY ARE FUCKING RIDICULOUS JOSH. I MEAN WHAT THE HELL. AM I NOT EVEN WORTH A SORRY EXCUSE TO YOU? I MEAN FUCK YOU JUST CARRIED ON WHEN YOU SAW I WAS IN THE ROOM- JUST- WHAT THE FUCK?!” I screamed at him.  
“I don't know what you want me to say, i’m not going to say i’m sorry, because i’m not, not even the slightest. I love Niall. I never loved you. We we’re never stable enough for me to have loved you. I guess the comparisons of my faults to other men's better qualities must’ve finally got the better of me- and boy am i glad it did. I was going to tell you tomorrow anyway, but i guess you saved me a job.” he said in a cold manner.  
Feeling utterly humiliated and defeated i got up and left the room slamming the door shut behind me.


End file.
